Wicked Desires
by James Stryker
Summary: Evie and Audrey catch Mal and Ben at the Enchanted Lake.


**Wicked Desires**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another steamy** _ **Descendants**_ **story. Well, it's January 1** **st** **. The first new** _ **Descendants**_ **story for the new year and guess which pairing that I'm working on. It's a Mal/Ben/Audrey/Evie foursome story. Evie and Audrey catch Ben and Mal making out in the Enchanted Lake while Ben gives Mal a swimming lesson on their anniversary and they decided to join them. This story is very descriptive and it is rated M for sexual content. This story is really smutty and if you don't like reading smut, then don't read it. I don't want anyone complaining about it. So here it is, my third story for** _ **Descendants**_ **,** _ **Wicked Desires**_ **. Enjoy.**

"I'm glad to be spending our two-month anniversary together." Mal said as Ben smiled at her. Today is Ben and Mal's two-month anniversary of being together and what other place to spend this wonderful afternoon together? At the same place where Ben and Mal had their first date, at the Enchanted Lake.

"I'm glad to be spending it with you too. Originally, I was supposed to play football with Jay, Carlos, Chad and Doug. But, I do not want to cancel our anniversary for some game. If I missed out on our anniversary, then you would put a spell on me or try to poison me." Ben said.

"Oh, Ben. I would never hurt you. You're my boyfriend and I love you very much." Mal said as she held Ben's hand. "I'm also glad that you skipped out on the football game."

Ben pulls out a bowl of strawberries from the picnic basked, along with a can of whipped cream and a bottle of sparkling grape juice with two glasses. The handsome prince opened the bottle of sparkling grape juice and filled the glasses up while spraying some whipped cream on the strawberries. Mal grabs the cream-covered fruit and took a bite out of it, getting whipped cream on the corner of her mouth.

"Here, let me get that for you." Ben said after noticing the whipped cream on her face as he grabbed the napkin to wipe the cream off of Mal's beautiful face. "You know, I can still teach you to swim."

"Are you sure you're not going to scare me like the last time we were on our first date?" Mal asked as she reflects back on her first date with Ben.

"I'm sure. We can call this your swimming lesson." Ben said.

"But, I don't have a swimsuit and you don't have a swimsuit. How are we going to swim in the lake if we don't have any swimsuits?" Mal asked.

"We can go skinny dipping." Ben said.

"Skinny dipping. You mean swimming, in the nude? Ben! I don't want to go swimming naked. What if somebody catches us? What if Jay and Carlos or Doug or Chad see me naked?" Mal asked getting worried about somebody catching them.

"Relax, Mal. It's just me and you. Only I can see you naked." Ben said as Mal smiles at him. Ben stood up from seat and starts unbuttoning his light blue button-down shirt as Mal watches him getting undressed right in front of him. Mal was a bit shy about showing her body to Ben, worried that he might laugh at her or not like what he'll see. Ben removed his shoes and his socks, then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. Her green eyes widen and her jaw dropped from seeing her handsome prince, standing naked in front of her before he jumped into the lake. Mal could not stop looking at her boyfriend in all his glory.

"Geronimo!" Ben yelled as he jumped into the lake, splashing water all over Mal. "Jump in, the water's great."

Mal smiled at Ben as she got up from her chair and removes her purple and blue jacket. The purple-haired teen unbuttons her white blouse, then moved on to her blue leather skirt and her black heels too. She was left in only her silk purple bra and matching panties. Ben watches as Mal unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the ground, along with her panties.

"Wow." Ben said.

"What?" Mal asked trying to cover herself.

"You look very beautiful, Mal. There's no need to be ashamed of your body. You have a very beautiful body." Ben said.

"Thanks, Ben." Mal blushed. Her cheeks turned pink after Ben complimented her. Mal slowly slid into the lake and gasped from the feeling of the cool water hitting her nude body along with the warm summer air hitting her skin. It felt magnificent. Ben swam over to Mal and held her hands.

"I'm a bit nervous." Mal said.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Now, what we're going to do is we're going to go underwater and hold our breath for thirty seconds. This is our first lesson of Prince Ben's Swimming 101." Ben said. The couple took a deep breath and slipped underwater and stayed there for thirty seconds. Ben opened his eyes and sees Mal moving closer towards him, holding him in her arms and crashed her lips on his. Mal kissed Ben underwater for a bit before going back up for air.

"Not bad." Mal said.

"I know one thing that would make this day enchanted." Ben said as he gently pulled Mal closer towards him and pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Gently cupping her cheek with his hand and lightly stroking her purple hair. The duo were in a tight embrace and their wet nude bodies met. Ben deepened the kiss, kissing her passionately as their tongues met. Mal moaned into the kiss as Ben ran his hand up to her breasts while Mal slid her hand down to Ben's cock.

"Getting a little frisky there, are you?" Ben asked. Mal gives Ben a wicked grin and kissed him back while gently massaging his cock. Ben moaned in delight from the feeling of Mal playing with his 'tool'. His cock was hardening in the palm of her hand. Mal stops and her and Ben got out of the lake and lied down on the blue picnic blanket, with the purple-haired teen on top of her prince, Mal left a trail of kisses down his athletically-toned body. Ben moaned as Mal teases him with her tongue, swirling t around his sensitive nipples for a bit, then down his abs until she reaches his private area, then kissed back up to his chest.

"Come on, Mal! Stop teasing Ben!" A voice shouted from within the woods as Ben and Mal covered themselves up.

"Who's there?!" Ben asked.

"Who is it?" Mal asked.

"I don't know. But they better show themselves right now before I go after them." Ben said as he picks up the can of whipped cream from out of the picnic basket, getting ready to attack them, until two girls stepped out from the woods. One girl had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing a two-piece pink string bikini with blue polka dots on it. The other girl had blue and black hair and dark brown eyes. She was also wearing a two-piece dark blue bikini, her bikini top was strapless. The two girls were revealed to be Evie and Audrey.

"Put the can down, Benjamin. You don't want to spray us to death." Audrey said.

"E, Audrey. What are you two doing here?" Mal asked.

"We were about to go swimming at the Enchanted Lake, until we caught you two doing it and Mal trying to go down on your magic wand." Audrey said.

"Really, Audrey? You had to say it like that?" Mal raised her eyebrow at Audrey.

"Please tell me that you two weren't watching us." Ben said.

"Whaaat? We weren't watching you two. We were watching…." Audrey said.

"WE WERE WATCHING YOU!" Evie shouted.

"Big mouth." Audrey rolled her eyes at Evie.

"Wait a minute, you two watched us?" Mal asked.

"Yes, we did. We saw you two about to do it. Then Audrey had this crazy idea about us joining you two and have Ben do the three of us at the same time." Evie said.

"Audrey, wow." Ben said.

"I like the sound of that. Consider this my anniversary gift to you." Mal said.

"Mal, are you sure about this?" Ben asked.

"Yes, babe. I'm sure. Wouldn't you like to fuck me while you have Evie riding your tongue and Audrey licking your balls till you cum?" Mal asked. The idea of fucking Mal, Evie and Audrey was a hot idea for Ben. He had sexual fantasies about having a foursome with Mal, Evie and Audrey. Ben grins at the three cuties and agreed to this tempting proposal. Evie and Audrey walked over to the picnic blanket and kneeled down next to Mal.

"Okay, Ben. Tell us what to do. Then, we'll do it to you." Mal said.

"Alright. Mal, I want you to kiss Evie while Audrey plays with Evie's body." Ben commanded. Mal moves closer to Evie and began to kiss her nice and slow while Audrey moves behind her and gently rubs Evie's smooth back, then moved her hands to her stomach, slowly moving them up to her breasts. Ben watched as his ex-girlfriend removes Evie's bikini top and throwing it over to him. Audrey gently squeezes Evie's breasts, rolling her nipples in between her fingers and gently pinching it, making Evie yelp into the kiss. Mal slid her tongue inside Evie's mouth to explore her, swirling it around her tongue, with Evie trying to take control by dominating Mal. But Mal isn't the type of girl that would give up that easy. The purple-haired teen slid her hand inside Evie's bikini bottoms and starts rubbing her pussy.

"Ohhh." Evie moaned softly. Audrey continues to squeeze Evie's mounds while sucking on her neck. Ben was getting immensely turned on from watching them. He was dying to stroke himself with them noticing him, the sight of watching three girls playing with each other. Mal and Audrey stop their actions on Evie, the three girls turned to Ben and seductively crawled their way over toward him. Mal leans in to kiss Ben while Evie makes out with Audrey for a bit. Her hand reached behind Audrey's back and began to remove her bikini top. The beautiful princess began to feel Ben's hand gently cupping her breasts, he moved his free hand up to Evie's beautiful C-cup breasts, doing the same with her. Mal hovers her creamy breasts over Ben's face as he leaned up to latch his mouth onto one of her breasts

"Evie, why don't you and Audrey move over to the table to have fun with each other while I have some fun with Ben?" Mal asked. Ben stops playing with Evie and Audrey's tits as the two girls moved over to the white table and started making out. Mal kisses Ben for a bit, then trailed her lips down his body until her lips touch his private area. The purple-haired teen began licking the length of his cock while moving her hand up to Ben's chest and pinching his nipple. Audrey sits on the table spreading her legs wide for Evie as Evie stuck her tongue out to lick around Audrey's wet pussy. Her hand gropes her lovely breasts, rubbing circles on her thumbs with her nipples. Evie eagerly licks Audrey's clit, making Audrey moan softly.

"Oh, God." Audrey moaned. Evie could only smirk as she continued to eat out Audrey. Ben moans out Mal's name as she engulfs his whole member in her mouth. Her head bobs up and down, her talented tongue swirls around the tip of his cock. Mal uses her free hand to gently cup Ben's balls as she increases her pace while he thrusts his hips. Audrey grips Evie's blue and black hair tightly and pushes her into her pussy. Evie starts sucking on Audrey's clit gently while her hand teases her erect light brown nipple.

"Pinch my nipple, babe. Treat me like your very own personal fuck toy." Audrey said. Evie rolls Audrey's nipple in between her fingers and pinches her nipple hard. Wanting to cum hard, Audrey starts humping against Evie's tongue while Evie slips her tongue inside her. Audrey continues to moan wildly as she continues to bounce up and down so Evie's tongue goes deep inside her. Mal stops sucking on Ben's cock and moves down to take his balls in her mouth, kissing and licking passionately while stroking him. Audrey's legs start shaking and her toes curled as she begins to cum all over Evie's tongue. Evie licks up every last drop of her cum clean off. Mal turns to Audrey and Evie and beckoned them to come over to her and Ben.

"Alright, Ben. It's time for you to fuck the three of us." Mal said. "Who wants to go first?"

"Uh, I'll go first." Audrey said as she pushes Mal out of the way.

"Why you?" Mal asked.

"Because Ben and I used to date. I get first dibs to be fucked by him." Audrey said.

"I don't think so, princess. Ben should fuck a wicked girl. And I'm that wicked girl." Mal said.

"How about I'll do Evie first, then I'll do Audrey and I'll do Mal. I've got to save the best for last." Ben said as Mal grins at him.

"Fine. You have fun with Evie while I have some fun with your girlfriend." Audrey said. Evie lies down on the blanket as Ben positions himself in front of Evie's entrance and slowly pushes the tip of his cock inside her. Evie closes her eyes tightly as Ben continues to slide himself inside her. Audrey lies down while Mal straddles her face as the beautiful princess. Audrey slowly licks Mal's dripping wet slit while moving her hands up to her creamy breasts. After feeling a bit of pain, Evie was starting to feel some pleasure as Ben began to increase his speed.

"Fuck, Ben!" Evie moans. Ben was pounding Evie with all his strength and she was arching up to meet his thrusts. Mal bounces her ass up and down on Audrey's face and moved her hand down to her soaking wet pussy, sticking her fingers inside Audrey and pumped in and out of her wet cunt.

"God, your pussy is so wet Audrey." Mal moaned. Audrey moans into Mal's sopping wet pussy as she pushes her tongue in and out of her. Evie reached down and began to rub her clit harder and faster while Ben pounded and fondled her. Ben pulls out of Evie as she grabs his cock and starts sucking him, tasting her own juices that were coating his member. After letting Evie suck him off, Ben moves over to Audrey by lifting her left leg up. Audrey lowers herself onto Ben's member. Audrey wraps her arms around Ben as he starts fucking her while Mal and Evie are making out with each other. Mal latches her mouth onto one of Evie's breasts and starts licking her erect nipples while they both watch Ben and Audrey.

"Fuck me on the table, Benjamin. I want you to fuck this naughty princess while Mal and Evie watch." Audrey said in a seductive tone as Ben carried her over to the table and spreads her legs wide. Ben threw Audrey's leg over his shoulder and pushes himself inside her as Mal and Evie walk over to them with Mal sitting down on the white chair and Evie moving her hand down to her roommate's pussy and pinching her nipples while they continue to watch Ben and Audrey.

"Wow, you two look so sexy." Mal moaned from the feeling of Evie playing with her pussy.

Her pussy tightens around Ben's cock, her hands wrapped around his back, digging her nails into him as she cries out his name uncontrollably. Ben moves Audrey's hand away and starts teasing her clit with his thumb. Her whole body was being overtaken by the intensity of Ben's fucking. Her pussy was gushing around his cock and her whole body starts quivering. After he finished with Audrey, it was finally Mal's turn to get fucked by Ben. Mal got up from the chair and got on all fours with Ben moving behind her.

"So, do you want me to fuck you hard or gently my wicked girlfriend?" Ben asked rotating the tip of his cock around her love button to tease her a bit.

"Mmm, surprise me." Mal said. Then, without warning, Ben rammed his cock inside Mal's pussy while Evie moved underneath her to lick her clit. While Ben and Evie are both pleasuring Mal, Audrey moves in front of Evie's soaking wet cunt and starts eating her out while fingering her. Ben leaned forward to cup Mal's bouncing breasts for a bit.

"You like that, Mal? Do you like it when I fuck you hard while I play with your breasts and Evie eating you out?" Ben asked. Mal could only nod. Wanting to be rough with her, Ben stops playing with Mal's breasts and used his hands to slap her ass hard with one hand while using the other hand to pull her purple locks. He was going rough and fast with her. Evie licks and sucks on Mal's clit and Audrey pumps harder. The four of them were in a race to see who would cum first: Audrey, who was rubbing her clit. Evie, who was being eaten out by Audrey. Mal, who was getting fuck by Ben and having her clit licked by Evie. And Ben, who was fucking Mal roughly. Ben continue to hold her hair back and slap her butt harder till it's nice and red.

"Oh, my God! Mmm! I love it when you're being rough with me, Ben. You're going to make me cum so hard. Make me cum, Ben. Make me cum all over your hard cock!" Mal screamed. She felt like she was going to black out from the immense pleasure. Her walls clenched tightly around him, his cock was twitching inside her, Mal cries out Ben's name out loud that everybody in Auradon would hear her.

"BEN!" Mal cried out. Ben lets out a long, drawn-out cry as he shot his load inside her. Evie came all over Audrey's fingers also. The four of them were spent from their intense fucking as they just lied there panting.

"Happy anniversary, babe." Mal kisses Ben.

"Happy anniversary, Mal." Ben said.

"Okay, just to be clear, this is only a one-time thing for us." Audrey said.

"Deal." Mal and Evie both said simultaneously.

 **And that was** _ **Wicked Desires**_ **. I hope that you liked it. Next time, it's going to be Jane's Secret. Oh, it's January 1, 2016. The first story posted in the new year. Plus, I'll be working on more stories for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **like Rucas, Rilaya, Lucaya, Faya, Corpanga, Riarkle, Smarkle, Joshaya and Riarlie. And I will do my first Topanga/Rachel story for** _ **Boy Meets World**_ **. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
